custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BionicleChicken/The Vorox Virus
Well, another day, another finals week, another story with a high bodycount ends. I'm starting to think I might have a bloodlust that I express in any writing I come up with. The Vorox Virus First discussion on this blog, the plague I refer to as the "Vorox Virus". Never called this in The Sand Tribe, but I feel the story sounds more "prequel-y" if the infected characters didn't really have a generalized name yet. So, the Vorox Virus (don't you just love alliteration?) is a mutagen and mind-warping disease that is spread by water, bite, or if I said this form of infection it'd be a small spoiler so I don't think so. The real mystery of the story, of course, is how exactly did the water get tainted? A scheme by the Skrall? A leftover experiment that is accidentally let loose on this once thriving Tribe? A deus ex machina that I'm too lazy to make up so I'm bringing up all these questions? Who knows? What do you think? The first symptoms of this disease is, physically, some illness similar to a cold or fever, variably. As explained in the story, infected people look nervous, like they're going to throw up, etc. Mentally, they start to lose it. They think everyone is out to get them, and the fact that they live in Bara Magna, a place full of bandits, thieves, and fighting, does not help at all. Especially if you're a Glatorian who starts losing it during a match. As hours or days pass, the victim starts mutating. They start growing pincers, talons on their feet, and long tails. While cannibalism is not a symptom, it's a side-effect of that pesky paranoia (more alliteration!). SImply put, the Vorox are hungry, food supply's gone rotten with all these people stealing them to survive. Not to mention they've probably seen other infected feast on normal people, so, "eat or be eaten" is the case now. Eventually, the mind of the victim stops being intelligent and becomes beastly and animalistic. They start hunting in packs, people are treating them like pets, and the fact that they can talk at all is surprising to people. So that's the very volatile Vorox Virus (awesome alliterations are awesome!) and its pretty gross description. So what's next? I don't know. Maybe I'll mention this virus in later stories. Maybe some follow-ups where the virus REALLY spreads throughout Spherus Magna. People going crazy and turning into monsters. They're not zombies, but they'll have to do. Personally, I liked writing The Sand Tribe. It was pretty fun sharing ideas with you guys, even if they are kind of making you go, "Ah-bwah huuuhhhh?" Now that I've tried nonlinnear narratives, let's see what else I have in mind. Well, I DID add that little cameo in Sand Tribe, now to ask for permission and stuff. This next idea is a small humorous tale of one guy finding a familiar mask and getting thrown into places he finds odd (to his standards anyways). So here's the asking part: This is a multiverse story, so to have a multiverse, I need multiple universes for this story to take place on. I'm kind of sort of asking for all you guys to give permission to use your characters and universes for Brannigan to play around in. I'm not that aquainted with a lot of people here, so this is my way of doing so. Asking you guys to let one of my guys run around your playgrounds and run into your characters. If you guys wouldn't like to, I can simply just not write this and delete the cameo from The Sand Tribe. But this is just a little offer from me to make some friends around here. Maybe. If you guys let me anyways :/ I might be getting the hang of blogging, you know. But it's still weird for me. Maybe next blog I post some fanart or something. Also, finals are coming up! I hesitate to say that, because I tend to avoid discussing my personal life online. Maybe that's why I'm relunctant to blog. Hmm. See ya. Category:Blog posts Category:User:BionicleChicken